A Love That Bloomed In Summer
by kawaiiyumehime
Summary: The gang; Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star go to California for summer vacation. But while they're there Kid and Maka begin to have feelings for each other! Will they confess to each other or ignore it? Kid x Maka
1. Trip to California

Hi there! It's me, kawaiiyumehime! Uhm, this is my first fanfic **ever** and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's just a starter to show you what's going on first. In the next chapter I'll get more into detail about what the story's about!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Soul Eater!**

It was a bright and sunny day outside, with a cool breeze. It was pretty decent, for a summer day in Death City, Nevada. The small group of friends; Soul, Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were all together enjoying their summer. They were heading to their flight, so they can get to California, as soon as they can. They were all excited to finally go to the beach after a while. It's been a long time, since they've been to the beach.

"I can't wait til we get to California! I'm so excited to go to the beach! Aren't you guys excited?" Maka said excitedly, as she was holding her luggage, while smiling.

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed, as they continued to walk. They all had smiles on their faces, surprisingly Death the Kid was also very excited.

They finally reached where they should be waiting for their flight, luckily they didn't need to wait long. When they got there they were letting the passengers get on the plane. Death the Kid and Black Star sat in the front row, Tsubaki and Maka sat in the row behind them, and Soul and Liz sat in behind them, while Patty sat next to an old woman, who had a small dog.

"Attention, passengers. Please put your seat belts on. We will be leaving now." the flight attendant said, as everyone began to put their seat belts on.

Black Star didn't want to put his seat belt on, "I'm the great Black Star! I don't need a seat belt!" he shouted out, as everyone shushed him, since he was being quite loud.

Their little group began laughing a bit when Black Star got shushed by everyone, including Patty. Black Star got embarrassed, put his seat belt on, and crossed his arms. He was embarrassed by being told to be quiet. He didn't like it at all, but he just went along with it and listened to what they flight attendant said to do.

They got off the ground after a few minutes and were finally able to take off their seat belts, which Black Star was very happy to do. He didn't like being strapped to the chair like that. After about an hour, Kid was getting annoyed by Black Star, since he kept talking about his tattoo, which was unsymmetrical, since it wasn't on both arms. Maka began to feel bad for Kid, but giggled along with Tsubaki.

"Hey, Black Star? Would you like to switch seats with me?" Maka asked, as she looked over the seats where the two were sitting.

"Fine with me!" Black Star shouted. The two switched seats and it made Kid feel a bit more comfortable.

Soul and Liz sneaked to the row in front of them, where Tsubaki and Black Star now sat, as they watched Maka and Kid from behind. They were hoping something would happen between them, but they had a normal conversation. They talked about books they liked, school, and talking about what their excited for next school year. The four friends sighed, as they overheard their conversation. They were a bit disappointed, since they hoped they would talk about something else.

**An hour later...**

"Finally! That plane ride felt like forever! Now let's head to the beach!" They all exclaimed except for Maka and Kid. They were too busy talking, as they walked out of the plane and got their luggage. They almost forgot they were going to the beach.

"Maka! Kid! Hurry up! We need to get to the hotel first then we can go to the beach. Come on!" Liz shouted out.

Kid and Maka realized they were way behind their friends and began running towards them. They were all finally together and headed to the hotel, then to the beach. They got a suite, that would hold all seven of them, since it had many rooms, couches, and many beds inside. When they got inside they began discussing who goes in which room and with who. It was decided an hour later, after talking about it and arguing a bit. They complained during most of it, but they were able to decide.

"In the first room, Soul and Kid will be staying in there. Tsubaki and Black Star in the second room, since they usually share a bed. In room three Maka and Liz will be sleeping there. I'll be sleeping in fourth room!" Patty said happily, after she arranged rooms for everyone.

They all went with what Patty said, since she was the only one who didn't argue about the sleeping arrangements. They put their luggage in their rooms, changed, and headed to the beach. The one place that they were all excited to go to! They headed out the door and began running to the beach, since the hotel they were staying at was near the beach. They wasted no time to get there with their beach stuff.

Kid and Maka were the last ones to get there, since they took their time and were talking to each other. When they reached the beach, the others already set up their umbrella, blankets, and were already in the water. Kid and Maka slowly walked there, since they were carrying the cooler with drinks in them, that the hotel let them borrow.

Maka slipped the dress off that she wearing, so she can go in the water. "Aren't you coming, Kid?" she asked, as she began walking towards the water. "No, not yet. I will in a bit." he replied. Maka shrugged and ran towards the water, as she splashed Liz in the face, and began giggling. They were having so much fun.

Although, not that long after, the waves were getting huger by the moment, and Maka stood on a big rock. She got stuck and the water began rising higher and higher. "Maka! Swim back!" Soul yelled out. "I-I can't! The water is too rough!" she shouted out, as she looked at the water that was slowly rising. She began panicking, not knowing what to do. "G-guys! It's getting higher!" she shouted out in terror. She was scared to death. Before she knew it, a wave rose over her, crashed, and she went under the water.

"Maka!" Kid shouted out, he quickly took his shirt off, went into the water, and began swimming to where Maka was. He hurriedly went under water when he reached to where she was. The water hurt his eyes, but he opened them anyways, so he could find her. He saw her, she wasn't far away from him, or far under. He swam as fast as he could and reached her. A minute later, they were both out from under the water, and he began swimming back, while holding her. The waves were getting stronger, but that didn't stop him from getting to shore.

He got to shore with Maka and they gathered around them. "Maka?! Wake up!" he shouted. He checked to see if she was still breathing and noticed that she stopped breathing. He did the only thing that he could think of and began giving her CPR. He didn't like doing CPR because it felt like he was hurting her and he didn't like that. A minute or two after she coughed up water and began breathing again. They all sighed in relief and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever do that again!" they all shouted to her. She smiled and hugged them back, as the girls cried with tears of happiness and sadness. They were all happy that she was okay.

"What happened? I thought I drowned?" she asked. Liz smiled teasingly, but still worried about her. "Well, you did, but Kid went in the water and he saved you. Luckily he knew CPR!" she stated. "W-wait, CPR?! That means.." she stopped. "Yup! He basically kissed you, Maka." Liz said and continued to have this teasing look on her face.

Maka began to blush, as she put her fingers on her lips. At that moment, the boys came over and began packing up their stuff. "Come on guys. I think that's enough for one day. Let's go back to the hotel." Soul said. They nodded, got their stuff, and began walking to their hotel, which was about a five-minute walk.

When they reached their hotel room, they all took showers, ate, and went inside their rooms to sleep. Maka had trouble sleeping, so she left the room, sat down at the couch, and began watching TV. As she was watching, she heard a door open, she turned around and saw it was Kid. Before she could say anything he spoke, "Oh, you can't sleep either?" he asked, as he went to sit by her. "N-nope. I'm really tired, but I can't seem to fall asleep." she said nervously, still having what happened earlier on her mind.

"I see.. Is it okay if I watch TV with you then?" he asked her. "S-sure. I don't mind." she said, as they both just looked at the TV, not knowing what to say. "Are you okay?" Kid asked, since he was concerned about her. "Yeah, I'm just a bit frightened that's all. I didn't think something like that would happen." she said, as she thought about what happened earlier. "None of us did, but we won't let it happen again." he said, then he looked at her. "Is that why you can't sleep?" he asked. Maka nodded, "Y-yeah, I guess that's one of the reasons." she said, as she looked at him.

He sighed, since he felt bad for her. If that happened to him he probably wouldn't want to sleep either. "U-uhm, you can put your head on my shoulder if you want to sleep.. If it makes you feel better.." he said. "R-really? U-uhm, okay." she blushed, as she put her head on his shoulder. "Th-thanks, Kid." she smiled and slowly began to fall asleep. Kid smiled to himself, as he thought about when she thanked him. Without knowing it, he began to fall asleep himself, as they let the TV stay on, and forgetting to return to their rooms.

**That's all for now! Please tell me what you thought of it. If no one likes it then I'll try to make it better! I promise the next chapter will be so much better. ^_^**


	2. Day at the Pier

Hey! Thanks for commenting on my first chapter of "A Love That Bloomed In Summer" it made me really happy! I will try to upload every day. I'm still not quite sure how long this fanfic will be, but when it ends I'll definitely write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also forgot to state that the characters will be a bit OOC in my story. xoxo

**Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.**

The night faded away and it was morning, Liz and Soul were the first ones up. They both noticed that Kid and Maka weren't in the rooms and quickly ran out of the room. Liz and Soul saw each other, as they both left their rooms. Before they spoke to each other, they say both Kid and Maka sound asleep on the couch. Maka's head was still on Kid's shoulder, while Kid's head was on top of Maka's. The two stared at them and giggled lightly, as everyone else began to wake up.

After everyone got up, they surrounded Kid and Maka, since they were still sleeping, not knowing that their friends were surrounding them. A few minutes after everyone gathered around them, Kid and Maka both began to wake up. Their eyes widened, as they saw what was happening and the position they were in. They both blushed, jumped up from the couch, and moved far away from each other. The group began laughing at the two friends, who's faces were bright red.

"Ah, so that's where you guys were." Liz and Soul said in sync, as they looked at Kid and Maka with a teasing look on their faces.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Maka and Kid shouted out. They looked at each other, their faces still bright red, and looked away.

"Come on, you guys! Let's get ready! Aren't we going to walk around the Pier today?!" Tsubaki asked, excitedly. She was really excited to go shopping, buy new clothes, and hang out with her friends. "Well, let's go and get ready! We'll leave in 10 minutes!" Patty shouted out, as everyone headed to their rooms.

Exactly 10 minutes later, they all came out of their rooms, and ready to leave. All the girls were wearing skirts and a tank top, while the guys wore jeans and a t-shirt. The girls had their purses with everyone's wallets, since the guys didn't feel like bringing anything to hold their money in. "Come on! Let's go catch a cab!" Black Star shouted. They all nodded and headed out of their suite.

They waited a bit before they finally caught a cab. There wasn't enough space, so Patty had to sit on Liz's lap, Tsubaki had to sit on Black Star's lap, while the Kid, Maka, and Soul got their own seats, but had to squeeze in. It was an uncomfortable ride for all of them, since they were stuck in there for half an hour or so. When they reached the Pier, they immediately paid the cab driver, and got out of the car, as soon as they could. When they got out they all stretched and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Finally! That felt like forever!" Liz shouted out, rubbing her lap, since it fell asleep, while Patty was sitting on her.

"So, where are we going first?" Maka asked, as she looked at a map. "Is it okay if the girl's do what they want and the guys can do what they want? We can split into two groups." Tsubaki suggested, hoping they would go with the idea. She wanted to go shopping already.

They all thought about it and nodded, "Yeah!" the shouted out. "I think that's a great idea! We'll meet back here in an hour, alright? We'll get a bite to eat when we meet back here." Black Star said. He didn't mind waiting another hour before eating again. And with that they went their separate ways.

**-With Maka and the other girls.-**

"Wow! Look at these skirts, Liz! Aren't they cute?!" Maka said excitedly, as she pointed at one that was similar to hers, but blue instead of red. Liz nodded, and pulled it off the rack. "You should go try it on, Maka! I'm sure it will look great on you!" she said, as she handed the skirt to Maka. She giggled, as she went to go inside the fitting rooms. She changed within a few minutes and came back out. "How does it look?" she asked, as she twirled around, showing Liz and Patty what the skirt looked like on her. They both gave her a thumbs up and nodded. "You should get it!" they shouted. Maka smiled, changed back into her other skirt, and came out.

"Tsubaki, did you find anything?" she asked. Tsubaki nodded and showed her jeans and a cute off shoulder top that she found. "I saw this and thought it was cute! I think I might get it." she said happily. Liz and Patty walked over to them and saw what Tsubaki was holding. "That's cute, Tsubaki! Are you going to get it?" they asked. "I think you should!" Maka smiled. In the end, they both getting the things they wanted, but Liz and Patty didn't get anything. "You guys didn't see anything you liked?" Maka asked, as she put her receipt in her bag. They shook their heads and smiled. "Nah, I didn't need anything anyways." Liz stated.

The girl's laughed and began walking, heading back to where they were supposed to meet.

**-With Kid and the boys-**

Soul, Kid, and Black Star ended up just walking around the area, instead of doing something. They were too hungry to go look around places. "So, Kid.. What's the deal between you and Maka?" Soul asked, as he put his arm around his friends neck. Kid began to blush and took Soul's arm off his neck. "There's nothing between me and Maka." he said calmly, hiding the fact that his face was bright red. Black Star over heard their conversation and decided to join. "Sure there isn't. We all saw you two this morning on the couch. It's obvious that there's something going on." he said, as he put his arms behind his head.

Kid began to ignore them, as they continued to walk towards the street where they were all supposed to meet at. Black Star and Soul began whispering to each other, while Kid walked ahead of them, still ignoring them. Minutes later, Black Star and Soul ran up to Kid, side by side and began teasing him. "Kid likes Maka. Kid likes Maka." Kid got embarrassed, "You two are acting like a bunch of kids." he said, as he spotted Maka and the others. "Hurry up. The girls are waiting over there." he said hurrying to them.

Maka turned around and saw Kid, along with Soul and Black Star. "You guys they're here." she said. They all turned around and saw the boys. They were all back to being a group a minute or two later when they gathered around together, deciding where they should go eat. "Oh! There's an Italian restaurant nearby! Maybe we should eat there." Maka suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Black Star shouted out first. The rest of the group agreed and they began walking towards the direction of the restaurant "According to this map, it should be about a 5 minute walk." Maka said, as she looked at the map.

The girls were walking in front of the boys, just chatting, as they were going to the restaurant. They were starving, so it took them less than 5 minutes to get there, since they basically ran there. "Finally! I'm starving!" Black Star shouted out, before they went inside the restaurant. When they walked in, it had nice tables, dim lighting, and it was packed. "I guess we picked a good place to eat, huh?" Soul said, as he saw the groups of people.

The waiter came up to them and showed them three tables. Two of the tables fit two people and the third table could fit three people. "U-uhm, sir? We're all sitting together." Maka told their waiter. "Sorry, miss. We can't combine tables." he said nicely and walked away, as they had to figure out their seating arrangements. "Soul, Patty, and I will sit at the table that sits three. Tsubaki and Black Star can sit at one of the tables that sit two and Maka and Kid can sit at the other table." Liz said, as she told everyone where they're going to sit. Liz walked over to Maka and whispered, "Have fun." she said teasingly.

Maka and Kid glared at Liz, already knowing that she did this on purpose. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about it.. Let's sit down." Kid said calmly, trying not to show any emotion. "O-okay." Maka said, as they both sat down. They sat there in silence. "Does this mean it's a date if we're alone?" she asked lightly. Kid began to turn red once again, "I-I guess so." he replied back to her, as both of their faces turned red.

**Will Kid and Maka's set up date be alright? Will something happen between them?! Or will they just act like it's normal for them to go on a date?**  
**You'll find out in the next chapter! ^_^**

**(Was this chapter good?)**


	3. Dinner Date

Hey, thanks for the support in the past 4 days! I didn't think I would get any reviews, but it means a lot to me! Well, here's chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it! xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters!

It was quiet between the two for a few minutes, until the silence was broken when the waiter came along. "Hello, I am John and I will be your waiter today. What type of drinks would you like to start off with?" he asked, as he got his notepad out. "U-uhm, I would like raspberry iced tea, please." Maka told the waiter. "And you?" the waiter asked Kid. "Uh, I'll just have a glass of water, no ice." The waiter wrote their drink orders down, nodded, and left.

Kid and Maka decided to look through the menu to see what they were both going to order. Maka suddenly turned around to Liz, "Hey, Liz? Will we all be paying separately then?" she asked. Liz also turned around and nodded, "Yup! Now, you and Kid are officially on a date." she said, smiling, then turned around. Maka sighed and turned back facing Kid, as she began looking through the menu once again. "S-so, what are you going to get?" she asked Kid after she put her menu down. Kid put his menu down as well and looked at Maka, "I think I might get the spaghetti with marinara sauce. And you?" he asked. She smiled, "I was also thinking of getting spaghetti with marinara sauce!" she said excitedly.

Kid chuckled, "Well, at least we know what we're ordering. I'll pay for both alright?" he said. Maka shook her head, "That wouldn't be right. How about we split the price?" she asked. She didn't want him to pay for all of it. Kid smiled, "Alright. Knowing you.. Even if I said no you'd find a way to make sure we split it. So, we'll split the bill." he said. Maka blushed a bit and nodded, "Okay. I wonder if the food is good here." she said. "It probably is, since this place is filled with people. Look over there." he said pointing at the huge line. "There's a line now. Maybe because it's late afternoon." he stated.

Right after Kid said that John, the waiter, came back with their drinks. "Here you go, madam." he said politely, as he set the iced tea on the table. "Here's your water, sir." He put the glass of water near Kid. "Thank you." the two teens said. "Are you two ready to order?" John said, as he took out his notepad. "Yes, we would like two spaghetti's with marinara sauce, please." Kid said, as he grabbed Maka's menu and put it on top of his. "Alright, anything else?" John asked. The two looked at each other and then at the waiter, "No, we're fine. Thank you." Maka said. "It'll be out as soon as it can." The waiter said and left.

It got awkward between the two, all Maka could think of is what Liz said and about what happened the day before. She wasn't able to have a normal conversation with Kid. She missed talking to him regularly and talked about the books they've read, about school, and other things, but at the moment that has to stay in the past, until things turn back to normal. Maka couldn't stop thinking that she wanted it to be soon because she just really missed talking to him without it being awkward.

"Uhm, Kid?" she said softly. "Hmm?" he said. "C-can we talk about something?" she asked. He blinked at her and sighed, "If this is about what happened yesterday you don't have to worry. It's not like I stole your first kiss. It was just CPR." he said, not letting her speak. She was a bit shocked at what he said. She didn't think that he would know about what she was going to say. "I-I see." her voice trailed off. "Well, I guess that's good!" she smiled, ignoring the fact that she was hurt on the inside. Kid just looked at her and put on a fake smile, "I agree." he said. Suddenly, it got silent once again, but more intense than before.

Maka looked down at her hands and began fiddling with her fingers, not knowing what to say now. _"He didn't have to say it so rudely.." _she thought to herself, while she thought about their recent conversation. She turned around and whispered to Liz, "This isn't going well at all." she sighed. Liz frowned, "Sorry, it'll get better soon." She smiled, reassuring the young meister. Maka smiled back and turned back around. When she turned around their food was being placed onto their table. "Thank you." she said kindly and smiled at their waiter. Kid looked at her and got a bit jealous of the waiter.

_"Whatever.. It was just a 'thank you' anyways." _he thought to himself, as he spun his fork getting some spaghetti, and put it in his mouth. Maka didn't waste time, she took a forkful of pasta, and put it into her mouth, but making sure she wasn't making a mess. Kid looked at her and chuckled, "I didn't know you were that hungry. We could have ordered an appetizer if you wanted to." he said. Maka blushed and wiped her mouth, "H-hey! Don't tease me. I didn't say anything because you would of had to pay more." she said slowly. Kid's face turned a bit red, "I wasn't making fun of you and I told you I don't mind about the price."

Maka giggled and smiled, "I know. It's fine anyways. I'm fine with just this." Kid began admiring her smile and her giggle, when he noticed what he was doing he shook his head. _"What's going on with me?" _he thought. "Hey, Kid? Are you okay?" she asked, as she looked at him when he shook his head. Kid just smiled and nodded at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to eat. Don't worry." She shrugged and smiled, "Alright."

Not long after, they finished eating, paid for their food, and headed back to the pier.

"Hey, guys! Let's go in groups, alright? We'll split up from here. Soul and I want a little alone time to ourselves, so we'll go in small pairings, except for Patty, since she's leaving now." Liz said.

"Where's Patty going?" Maka asked.

"I'm just going to go back to the hotel and relax." Patty replied, as she butted into the conversation.

"Oh, okay then." Maka smiled.

"Tsubaki and Black Star will be in a group, so Kid and Maka are going to be in their own small group. Now that everything is settled, we'll meet back at the hotel later tonight. See you all later!" Liz shouted, as her and Soul went their own way. Tsubaki and Black Star also went a different way, while Maka and Kid were alone. "W-well, it looks like it's just the two of us." Maka said slowly. "Y-yeah, well let's go." Kid said, extending his hand out to her. "Okay." Maka smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go this way. We also need to make sure to not split up, okay? We should be careful." Kid stated, as he was holding Maka's hand.

"Alright! I think this will be fun." Maka stated, as the two began walking in a different direction than all the others did.

**Thanks for reading chapter 3 of "A Love That Bloomed In Summer!" I will post chapters 4-6(possibly) this week! How do you think their small and yet another date type thing will go? You'll find out soon!** **Thank you for the feedback by the way! It means a lot!**


End file.
